User blog:Natalie Renderra/My Characters and their Generations
First of many things, a need to clarify. What I mean by "Generations" is being aware of a cycle I personally have. I create a handful of characters I alternate between playing, play them a solid few months without new ones, then eventually pick up new ones and stop playing the old as much. Some characters survive, others get shelved. For the most part they go inactive while I focus on other roleplays. Generation I Marked by use in freelance, these characters are mostly based in Asgarnia. Lucius Anterus Renderra The big guy himself. My first character on 42, and one of my favourites. Lucius has a long history of changing religious ideas, suffering from crippling insanity, and obtaining adept skills in magic. Out of his "loins" the Renderra family tree grew massively, and under Natalie even more so. Lucius was initially poorly written, but he's the reason the Renderra even exist! Lucius was ended on 42 at the Battle of the Salve. Feugo il Gladius Osboune A Construct with a bad temper and worse outlook on life, Feugo was the tragedy of a soul trapped in a body it didn't fit into. Feugo couldn't speak with emotion, or show body language leaving it as an intimidating suit of armour that spread fear. Feugo was a very depressing character overall, and was eventually shelved with the Oavatos plotline. Snotfoot the Goblin A Goblin who tried to fit in on Gielinor among humans, after being exiled for not following Bandos' creed. A few religious shifts later and soon Snotfoot found that Bandos admired strategic prowess. However, his internal hate of Bandos' creed led Snotfoot to a Godless path. Today, Snotfoot is leading a small group of Godless-Bandosians in making a new life. Xolotl Tsutai Ah, Xowhatthefuck. The worst character design I've had since the first-character-who-is-not-to-be-mentioned. Xolotl was a bad Mahjarrat, and I should feel bad. He ended up dead after a fight with William Renderra, retiring him permanently Reflection: For the most part these guys weren't great. Far from it, most of them are crappily written. But they are my beginning, as I'm sure anyone here can tell you, those aren't the greatest characters but they are the most sentimental. Generation 2 Marked by heavier influence in Kandarin, these characters were based in the Western half of Gielinor. Zarin Renderra The first Generation 2 character, Zarin was a little bundle of joy from Hell. Born the son of Xolotl, he was raised by Lucius' mentally unstable age. Yup, definitely a keeper. He's currently a Slayer Master and hailed as one of the strongest Renderra of all time in both the magical and physical spheres. He's since died, in some form of sacrifice. Though this is after making the edgiest character I could produce, Zarberos. Valerie Vekon A Vekon mage, Valerie has a skewed form of Zarosian worship and a twisted view on what it meant to be Fremennik. She ultimately was killed off in Ardougne as part of the Marcato plotline. Natalie Tyra Renderra Natalie at conception was an expression of inner self. Raised fairly alone gave the feeling of nowhere to turn, leading to a lost character similar to Lucius. Unlike her father however, Natalie went out of the darkness and directly into the light rather than sit on the moral grey line. Now a member of the Legend's Guild, Natalie proudly carried on her family, until she retired to become a druidess, and then began to fall ill with Breast cancer. Natalie sliced her aorta, in attempt to end life on her own terms. Oavatos the Shade/Lich/Necrolord Everything that was wrong with Lucius was pooled into a single being, and expelled from his body. His mental health made dramatic recovery, but at a greater cost. Oavatos, "Death" in the Abdul-Qadir Book, was brought into the world. A horrific mess, Oavatos wreaked havoc whenever he could manage to. He was finally killed by Alexis Renderra. However, to this day Oavatos has come to represent Darkness and Evil personified to the Renderra. *Lerepiel *Coatl Tsutai *Ali Abdul-Qadir *Thorvald Frostshield *Adiel Neleseth Reflection: I didn't expect it at first, but Natalie quickly become my favourite character of all time, with some of the richest history of any I've played before. Otherwise this generation is marked with mistakes that could be corrected and were. Generation Three Narked by a stronger basis outside freelance and POC roleplay. Driez Renderra An icy, distanced individual with an odd sense of humour. When he warms up to new people he is friendly and fluid, but Driez's genetics and history leave this a long and unlikely process to those outside his immediate family. Driez shares Lucius' interest in the mysterious, becoming a skilled hunter and scout. However, Driez had Natalie to keep him from the same path Lucius had taken, putting Driez on the road to changing the Renderra as much as Tyrion the Great had. Alim Abdul-Qadir Alim is a religious extremist who was once a part of Order 171. He's currently a rival to Natalie with a fairly tragic past. Alim, it is worth noting, was extremely homophobic after an incident with a Saradominist Pastor as an Altar Boy. Thinking the church was corrupt, Alim joined a group trying to purify the church from within. Through this time, Alim was dealing with inner demons. Pyralis Heiligfeuer (Holy-Flame) At'Religious Known as the "Reforged," Pyralis was a character physically scarred beyond recognition. This encounter made him determined to get serious about his life, pushing him to become an extremely high ranking Worshipper. Zealous, Pyralis was a vicious fighter, and my only character to ever wield Dragon Metal. He met his presumed end locked in battle with Aegus. Except, when he and Aegus were wounded, the two realized they were fighting over nothing. Burning their Worshipper armour and weapons on a pyre, they made a pact to find and kill Karme's killers. Pyralis has since become a hermit in the Wilderness, only going to the South once to inform of a Chthonian invasion. Karme Heiligfeuer (Holy-Flame) Ak'Seidonian Pyralis' younger sister and a Transwoman Worshipper. A Fire-Mage, Karme was a religious dancer, pyrokinetic expert, support-class fighter, and a decent spy. Karme was most certainly an antagonist, a bloodthirsty woman looking to satisfy religious creed. She eventually met her end when Alikhan Abdul-Qadir killed her, maiming the corpse and leaving it for her lover Aegus to find. Aloysius A Nature Spirit for the Renderra, Aloysius was called a Guardian of Guthix in myth, though denied it in person. Selfish, as with many Nature Spirits, Aloysius cared only for it's tree and the longengivity of it, though secretly cared a lot more for the Renderra family. Aloysius of the Soulwood eventually died, when a change in the Anima Mundi with the Death of Guthix made it's magic fade. Caelan The bastard child of Rikkard Renderra (Lucius' Great Grandfather) and Aloysius. Caelan is a powerful Nature Spiritling, who is much more flexible than their parent Aloysius. Having freedom to explore, Caelan does a lot of work to protect the Soulwood trees personally, though grows weaker the further from the Soulwood they go. Ultimately, Caelan is unable to travel at sea or through the deserts. However, Caelan could survive on water alone. Caelan is still alive today. *Ahiga Wayra "He who fights with the Winds" *Hiroto Jirou *Smelebreth the Goblin *Jason Locke *Renvald Frostshield Reflection: These four are marked by being uncomfortable to play initially, or fitting like a glove. Karme is one of my favourite Worshippers, even over Pyralis' dry personality and refined temperment. Why? Karme actually let herself get angry enough to show a response. Driez become what Pyralis was and vice-versa, with Pyralis ending with a much harsher emotional rage and Driez gaining Pyralis' better mannerisms and Karme's jovial attitude. Alim, however, quickly developed into a mirror of Natalie, and a perfect rival. As Aloysius and Caelan are story characters, I've exempted them from the reflection. Generation Five Generation Five is marked by the Worshippers, and a return to the POC realm. Meaghan Locke Meaghan is the last in a line of Locke Family Knights, a family loyal to the Renderra Family for five generations. A Lesbian, Meaghan is feeling a crushing weight of responsibility to prolong her bloodline but maintain her name. She is young, drawing enough attention of her Lords and Ladies to be inducted into the Order of the Raven. Meaghan today, has solved her issues of her family's crippling poverty, earned a higher position of nobility through military work, and is living happily with her wife Marina and three children. Aegus Ak'Promethean Aegus was a Worshipper Promethean of higher renown. One of the Elite fighters of the Worshippers, Aegus is known for beating a Kinshra knight with little more than a human femur bone. Aegus' story is one of fighting to the top with force and ingenuity in a barbaric, warrior culture. His end came when he fought Pyralis in his own quarters over the body of Karme. Supposedly. Aegus still survived, becoming known as Prathos. *Ahiga Wayra "He who fights with the Winds" *Hiroto Jirou *Wrenna Frostshield *Dunvald Eisschild *Elena Renee *Medea Magescale Ak'Epimethean *Hyperion Tidanos Au'Dionyte *Wilhelm Emburgurd Ak'Dionyte *Praskoviya Au'Ceberite Reflection: Maybe this fit better being combined with Four, but admittedly? These characters took a twist. Meaghan is fun to play because she, like Aegus, is worried about legacy. Aegus wants his name recorded in History, and Meaghan just wants her family name to carry on. I think this was a response to an urge to get back into 42's POC sphere, the one with the most history overall. What I learned from it is not to worry about leaving an impact. Generation 6 Marked by the end of the Worshippers. Prathos A vengeful bastard, Prathos is a former Elite Guardsmen prone to drinking. He eats a large amount of food, and is known as a very powerful fighter with melee and magic. Prathos seems to have little motivation in life short of finding his lover's killers. Essentially, Aegus' breakdown into the rawness of Prathos led to him falling from grace and turning his back on friends. However, his newfound fury when channeled made him gain a position of nobility by serving with his old talents, when he finally picked up the pieces to his life. Alikhan Abdul-Qadir Alim's crazy extremist son. Saradominist and prone to violence! Alikhan tried to kill Sekra Thane, and then wounded his own father to secure power. Most certainly an antagonist. Major Elril Tarmakos This guy is bloody loony. He's an old school Imperial Guard, and head of the Green Arrows who protect Taverley. Part of being Old School means he was around for the start of the Troll Wars, the sudden regency of Sir Amik, and gives absolutely no shits about Religion. This means he really doesn't like Falador, and especially doesn't care what a Religious Authority tells him. His commands come from his commander. Regardless of this he's a fairly non-devout Saradominist prone to yelling, screaming, and getting in the face of rivals. He has a bit of a temper, but irregardless of this the man is fair when it comes to decisions, and actually has more than his share of wit about him. Idiosyncracies and all, Elril is trusted by officers above, and soldiers below. That is, until it was discovered by the White Knights Elril was part of a large conspiracy spearheaded by the Renderra to remove the Grays and bring back King Vallance and Prince Anlaf to the thrones. Captain Ricven Arroway Ricven's family has a few knights in it. Ricven himself doesn't boast much of it, especially considering his dislike of being treated special. Ricven is much more calm than his superior, Elril, and in turn they have a functioning partnership of staying away from eachother. Ricven is a Guthixian, though not devout by any means. He protects the Taverthorpe wall, his dream assignment. While watching for attacks, he gazes off into nature's wonders. Ricven was asked to leave Taverley and go to the Renderra with Jean Grey, which as a member of the Vallance Conspiracy that was unwinding, decided it was best to leave. Jean Grey/Irongrey The only thing worse than being born into a Patrilineal Noble House, is being a transman born into the Patrilineal family of Burthorpe. Believed to be cheating his sister out of her inheritance, Jean does not get along well with his sister Sasha, and has a very rocky relationship between his once-abusive mother and his still-pushy father. The only sibling Jean is truly close to is his brother Yuri, though Jean's travels rarely cross paths with him. Jean had adopted some qualities from his upbringing, notably receiving the need to push to his limits from his father and the emotion of his mother. On top of this, Jean's own situation causes him personal problems as he has no access to make-over magic, a curse passed down from his father Misha. For Jean, this means a lifetime of pressure awaits him. Jean later rejected his family, and grew close to Natalie Renderra due to a similar situation. Hearing the stories of Tyrion Renderra from Natalie's research into myths, Jean had asked Natalie if he could serve the Renderra. With Natalie agreeing to marry Diana Renderra to Jean, House Irongrey was formed. Cait Hynes Cat Hynes is one of Gielinor's oldest humans at this point. Pushing 100, this Druidess has trouble walking, but she wasn't the High Druidess of Taverley for no reason. In fact, quite the opposite. Even in old age, her intelligence hasn't waned. She is skilled with Earth Magic, but that's not the worst of it. As a Master of Druid Arts, she is more than capable of summoning the Steel Titan, and does so for the sake of defense. She is very spiritually attuned, placing her at the head of a lead group of Druids. On top of this, she knows her way around a pestle and morter fairly well. When she was younger, Cait was a bard travelling the world and learning about foreign cultures as she studied. Though more frail, she used to be able to play a lyre better than many others around. She is still alive into year ten of the Sixth Age, though she stepped down from the High Druidess position and fled to Seerhaven, given her involvement in the Valence Conspiracy. Keelin Irving (Renderra) Keelin Irving is a Blacksmith apprentice in Taverley. She has eyes that are a harsh, icy blue toward the middle and a deep green at the rim, another form of Heterochromia. A happy, cheerful young girl Keelin is intentionally ignorant to her mother's issues. Without a father, she views her Smithing Master as a father figure who has taken part in raising her. When Driez Renderra visited Taverley to speak to old friends, he realized the now teenaged Keelin had his blue eyes and the green common in Taverley. Figuring Keelin was his daughter by blood, Driez took Keelin under his wing, inducting her into the Order of the Raven by the time she was 20. *Sister Harriet Payne *Dr. Howard Phillips Category:Blog posts